inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
GROUP 2
A Magic Technician (, or Magician () is an individual imparted with magic (魔法). Magicians are able to manipulate Psions which makes it possible to alter the Eidos. In the past called "Supernatural Power Users", the name changed once magic became a technical skill, thus making them "Magic Technicians." 1 It is said that only 1 in 1000 teenagers have magical talent which becomes 1 in 10000 adults after taking into consideration the loss of power due to stress during the growth process. 2 However, this is only counting those with practical level magic — those with combat level magic are undoubtedly rarer. CharacteristicsEdit The power of a Magician is partly based in their genetics, with a child born from two strong Magicians being likely to become a strong Magician, while it being a rarity for those who are not Magicians to have a child capable of casting magic. Furthermore, the sooner a Magician is born generation-wise, the greater the tendency for them to wield innately powerful magic, thus Magicians are encouraged (required) to marry early. 3 Latent magical talent can be measured as early as the age of 3. 4 What makes a Magician different from other humans is the Magic Calculation Area in their brain. Without it, a Magician is not be able to have the fine Psion control necessary for magic. Furthermore, Magic Sequences and rituals usually have the strength, targets, and ending requirements of spells determined by the Magic Calculation Area, allowing for variability in magic even if the same Activation Sequence is used. A person, even if they are a genius, will be unable to cast even a simple single process spell without having a Magic Calculation Area. A Magician's abilities can change reality, but they must also be grounded in reality. Someone who doesn't have a firm grasp of the world around them cannot alter it. It is rare to have a truly delusional Magician because of this. A Magician must have a will and confidence in their magic. For instance, if the Magician loses confidence in their ability to use magic, such as in the case of magic related trauma or accident, it can render them unable to use magic permanently.5 The Activation Sequences are a type of Psion. But they alone cannot affect reality. The Psions produced by the user would scramble and then return. This is the function of CADs, to take the Psions initially provided by the activation sequence, and form them into Psions the magician can use to rewrite phenomena: the magic ritual (sequence). 6 Function/WorkingEdit After expansion, the expanded activation sequence is read by the magic processing area in the subconscious and variables such as coordinates, output, and duration are inputted, the result is inserted alongside the activation sequence and gives rise to the completed magic ritual. This complete magic ritual is taken from the operations area of the subconscious and transferred to the lowest level of the conscious, the 'root', from the area between the conscious and the subconscious, the 'gate', whereupon it can be projected upon the outside world, as the magic ritual projects and targets 'information events' — in the study of modern magic, these are named 'Eidos' from Greek philosophy, and refers to the event where the information of the target is temporarily overwritten. 6 Magic PowerEdit Main Article: Magic Power Magicians are ranked based on the abilities from Rank A to E. The Magic Power of a Magician is assigned according to International Standards and are evaluated based on: 7 Interference Strength (Strength of their Magic Sequences for rewriting Eidos) Capacity / Scale of Magic Sequences (Magic Tolerance) Processing Power of Magic(Speed of Magic Design and Eidos rewriting) TypesEdit SeriesEdit Main Article: Series Magician Series Magician are magicians produced with forged and altered genes in order to strengthen certain disposition in magic. There are currently three revealed Series Magician Families: Fortress Series Sakura Series Bard Series Strategic-ClassEdit Main Article: Strategic-Class Magician Strategic-Class Magicians are people who have magical abilities surpassing all conventional weaponry/magic and can cause an enormous amount of change or damage in a large-scale area. Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - 07 - Large 15 Shiba Tatsuya,the first Strategic-Class Magician introduced in the series The term "strategic" presumably is a reference to strategic nuclear warheads, which are designed to be used on targets as part of a strategic plan, causing tremendous wide-scale damage to factories, army bases, cities, and must be/are delivered from a long distance away. This is in contrast to tactical missiles, which are much smaller in scale and range but are used to support troops in combat. Thus, it may be possible for a Strategic Class Magician to be defeated in conventional combat (where such large scale attacks are impossible without killing the caster) against a non-Strategic Class Magician. It has been said that there are around 50 people who have Strategic-Class Magic. However, only 13 people who possess Strategic-Class Magic have had their identities revealed to the world for the sake of national prestige. These people are known as the Thirteen Apostles; however, Liú Yúndé died with the Great Asian Alliance's fleet at Scorched Halloween, bringing the number down to twelve. List of Strategic-Class Magicians ElementsEdit Main Article: Elements Elements is the name given to the Magicians who first practiced magic in Japan, before the establishment of the Numbers. Apart from the Ten Master Clans, there were other laboratories operating from AD 2010 to AD 2020 that sought to develop the Elements; all are currently shut down. Before the organisation and classification of the four systems and eight types, a classification based on the traditional attributes of 'earth', 'water', 'fire', 'wind', 'light', and 'thunder' had been used. Apart from these ten there are other laboratories operating from 2010-2020 that sought to develop the Elements; all are currently shut down. There are also HQ-affiliated secret research groups put up in AD 2002 by the JSDF itself that are currently continuing their research. Born-Specialized MagiciansEdit Main Article: Born-Specialized Magician BS Magicians, also known as BS ability users, could also be called innate ability users or innate magic specialists. This was because they excelled at a particular ability, but because of this extreme specialization, they were unable to use magic techniques like other Magicians of the same level. BS Magicians occupied a lower social stratum than normal Magicians, but their unique ability was practically impossible for other people to imitate. Even if someone could accomplish this, they were unable to replicate the same level of quality BS users were capable of. If properly matched with their specialty, they often outperformed the generic "omnipotent" Magicians. 8 Superpower UsersEdit Related Article: Superpower (Supernatural power) Generally speaking, "Superpower Users" can only use one type; any more would only be variations of the original. Specialized magic, if refined to the point where it is on par with Superpowers wielded by Magicians, could be activated by pure thought without the need for intent or will. While Magic Sequences are processed in the subconscious, it still operates with intent, because unintentionally creating a Magical Sequence and subsequently activating it is impossible. If a Magician capable of multiple types of magics unintentionally activated magics... Even after expending the bulk of the "Superpower", the remainder still had the phenomena rewriting ability to change "reality".9 Experimental Reinforced PsychicsEdit They are only Reinforced Soldiers with Magical Abilities. The reason for scrapping the plan and concluding that the development project for a Reinforced Army of Artificial Psychic was a failure lies in the fact that their ability range is only 30 cm. In other words, they can only use weapons that are within a 30 cm radius from their body. They cannot sustain the magic required for event transformation at longer distances. They can only project Idea Information, but it had no effect on events. It may not be fully proven, but the ability to preserve youth must have been a side effect of their strengthening. They are considered as a failure of Magician Development that couldn't become Magicians. The detention facility for Reinforced Psychics is in the Matsumoto Base. Nearby the Matsumoto Base, there is a single facility for a relatively low threat level group, and Reinforced Psychic Body Treatment is accommodated there. They are the black ops of the JSDF who are detained at the JSDF Facilities based on the threat of their power after the war. Reinforced Psychics have a grudge-like jealousy against the Ten Master Clans. They are used as pawns to fight against the Yotsuba Family (Miyuki's Entourage in Volume 16). History Reinforced Psychics were developed in the first half of the repeated 20 years of World Wars, but were never completed, and now they should be more than 60 years old. Germany tried to achieve this goal with genetic manipulation, but Japan used drug reinforcement. During the 20 year long Global War, in order to create a quick force, as part of the Magician Development Research, Reinforced Psychics were subjected to strengthening processes to squeeze out their specific ability for battle SECTION 20 * The National Magic University trains young Magicians who want to become a Magician or a Magic Artificer . Although it usually requires a Magic High School diploma to attend, those who have their names in the Index or have given a significant contribution to the magical community can be granted access to the University without the need for high school. The National Magic University is founded on the old Nerima Garrison and shares a close relationship with the military. At least 40% of the Magic University’s graduates choose to pursue a career in the military or at a company affiliated to it. Rules and RegulationsEdit The dress code is entirely up to the students, providing that it comply's with public decorum. Any warning is usually restricted to mutual warnings between students. Carrying CADs is allowed on the Magic University’s campus and the standards around magic use are also more relaxed when compared to the Magic High Schools. The use of magic in general areas is allowed, even if not used in research labs or experimental rooms. CurriculumEdit Magician Curriculum: focuses on the practical skills of Magicians Magic Artificer (魔工師): focuses on engineering and other CAD related skills Magic Researcher (魔工技師): focuses on theoretical knowledge SECTION 21 Among First through Third High, they are schools where only elites are accepted, right at the start of enrollment, the students are already divided into high achievers and low achievers. Currently they accept only 200 new students per year. Both Course 1 and 2 will have 100 students each and there are 4 classes of Course 1 students and 3 classes of Course 2 students (The Third High School terms them as "Specialized Course" and "Normal Course"). The difference between Course 1 and Course 2 students lies in the availability of instructors; if we take away the availability of a personal instructor, then the curriculum between the two courses are the same. While the Fourth to Ninth schools, each with a quota of a hundred students, provide instructors to all the students, the level of their instructors is a notch lower compared to those of the First to Third schools. Rules & Regulations on Use of Magic by StudentsEdit The use of magic off campus is tightly regulated by law. The mere possession of CAD off campus is not restricted, because though CADs are currently indispensable tools for magicians, but they are not essential for the use of magic (Magic can be used even without a CAD). Therefore, the law does not restrict the mere possession of a CAD. Students are required to deposit their CADs at the office before the start of classes and allowed to collect them when returning home. The only ones allowed to carry a CAD in the school are senior members of the student council and certain committee members. Using attack magic on others for any reason other than self-defense is not just a violation of school rules, it's a criminal offense! Students teaching each other isn't restricted, however, exercising or executing magic is prohibited (This is taught in 1st semester).1 School SymbolsEdit Nine Schools Competition Scoreboard First through Ninth High School symbols CurriculumEdit Even though various schools follow the curriculum guidelines set by the National University of Magic, there are also schools that have their own special characteristics. First and Second High School teach according to the international guidelines. The Third High School places emphasis on practical battle magic, and, in contrast, the Fourth High School places emphasis on a large number of highly complex manufacturing magic which are valuable in areas of magic engineering. Aside from the different focuses in the types of magic, there are also schools that specialize in magic usable in a particular environment. The Seventh High School teaches, separate from the normal curriculum, high level magic that has practical usability above water or seas, while the Eighth High School integrates practical outdoor lessons on magic useful in regions of extreme cold or mountainous regions where the living environments are extreme. While other schools may not have their own specialized curriculum, this should not lead one to believe that they are any less prestigious. First High School, in particular, is an upper-level, magic institution known to send the most graduates to the National University of Magic every year. At the same time, it is also an elite school that churns out the largest number of excellent Magicians. Nine Schools CompetitionEdit Main Article: Nine Schools Competition The official name of the event is the Nationwide Magic High School Athletics Competition, and as its name suggests, involves students from First through Ninth High School, hence its more commonly referred to name. It is a team competition involving fierce magic games, meant to fuel the aspirations of the students, with some schools even putting more emphasis towards the games than most prestigious sports schools. Competition events include Speed Shooting, Crowd Ball, Battle Board, Ice Pillars Break, Mirage Bat, and Monolith Code, six in total, with Monolith Code being a men's only event and Mirage Bat a women's only event. The outcomes of these events are often used to rank each school among the others. Depending on the school, if a club performed splendidly during the Nine Schools Competition, the the club’s budget and its members receive special treatment. Students with outstanding performance in the events would receive extra credit for their classes, and just being one of the official participants, netted students no homework during the course of the event, or even guaranteed straight A's. This not only applies to the participants, but to the students selected as engineers as well. After Scorched Halloween the Competition had certain events replaced by new ones that were related to training and testing students for the Military. The events that were removed are, Speed Shooting, Crowd Ball, and Battle Board. The events that replaced them are, Rower and Gunner, Shield Down, and Steeplechase Cross-Country. The event regularly draws a large and diverse crowd of spectators, including government officials, corporate representatives from domestic and foreign businesses, researchers, and scouts, as well as those simply interested in magic. Therefore, it is the greatest stage for Magic High School students to shine. Thesis CompetitionEdit Main Article: Thesis Competition Seen as the literary complement to the Nine Schools Competition, the Thesis Competition is where schools try to regain lost honor from the Nine Schools Competition. Although not as well known as the Nine Schools Competition, the Thesis Competition is seen as just as important. Only three participants are required, as compared to the over fifty in the Nine Schools Competition. The participants only need to write a thesis and present a model. If the thesis is good enough, the work will be published, and lucky ones get their thesis known internationally. Participation requires a recommendation from a magic high school, or the passing of a thesis preliminary, but no one has ever participated without being recommended. Of course, the topic of research must be for the good of the country, any topic that can be seen as malicious is censored. They are formerly part of Ten Master Clans, and are from the Ninth Institute, where the research focus was, the "Streamlining and Appropriation of Ancient Magic into Modern Magic". 1 The Old Ninth Research Institute, which was officially closed after World War Three, is currently a joint civilian research facility run by the Kudou, Kuki, and Kuzumi Families that researches Perception-Type Magic. 2 One of their secret techniques is "Parade", derived from the Ancient Magic Illusion technique "Matoi" taught by Kokonoe Yakumo's predecessor to Kudou Retsu, and then transformed into Parade. 3 Business VenturesEdit Makoto, the current Head of the Kudou Family is a shareholder, an investor, and a creditor of multiple Defense Force Contractors. 4 Main HouseEdit The Kudou reside primarily in Ikoma (Kansai, Nara) near the foothills of Mount Higashiyama and Ikoma. 4 The mansion is a luxurious three-story Western-style building that wasn’t originally built to withstand attacks from individuals such as "Traditionalists". When incorporating research from the Ninth Institute, the defenses had since been strengthened in small increments. The decision to locate the mansion here had been decided by the government in order for the Kudou Family to monitor Osaka in order to suppress foreign Magician operatives. 5 Area of InfluenceEdit The Kudou Family's influence encompassed specifically the Kyoto, Nara, Shiga prefectures and Kii. During the Master Clans Conference held every four years, the Head of the Kudou Family had given a report on the status of the regions it monitored. Although, now by request of Shippou Takumi of the Shippou Family, the Houses of Nine still manage the regions They are part of Ten Master Clans, and are from the Tenth Institute, where the research focus was, "Wide-Area Magic that Generates Virtual Structures in Space as a Defensive Countermeasure to Heavy firepower". 2 Notable from the Juumonji Family is "Phalanx", a multi-layered defensive magic and is considered to be practically another name for the Juumonji Family. 1 The Juumonji Family is said to be not adept at gathering intelligence according to Katsuto. However, Saegusa Kouichi has complimented Katsuto's investigation on Anti-Magician media inciters to be very thorough. 3 Business VenturesEdit Kazuki, the former Head of the Juumonji Family is the owner of a Civil Engineering & Construction Company that contracts work with the Defense Forces. 4 Main HouseEdit The Juumonji reside in Kantō, Tokyo. 4 Area of InfluenceEdit The Juumonji and Saegusa Family's influence encompasses specifically the Kantō region and all of Izu. During the Master Clans Conference held every four years, the Heads of both families give a report on the status of the regions they monitor. 4 The Juumonji Family's power surrounds the capital and can act regardless of jurisdiction. The Juumonji family is one of the three most influential families in the Ten Master Clans, besides the Yotsuba. 5 It was mentioned that ordinarily the police would not have even been considered to be involved in incidents that involve the heir of the Juumonji Family. They are part of Ten Master Clans, and are from the Fifth Institute, where the research focus was, "Material Phase Manipulation Magic". 2 The Itsuwa Family largely owe their position among the Ten Master Clans to Mio, due in part because she is a Strategic-Class Magician. 3 Business VenturesEdit Isamu, the current Head of the Itsuwa Family is an executive for an Ocean Freight Shipping Company, and he also happens to be the owner of the company. 1 Main HouseEdit The Itsuwa reside in Uwajima (Shikoku, Ehime). 1 The Itsuwa Family also owns several other residences including one in Tokyo where Mio and Hirofumi live together because he started attending the Magic University there after she graduated. 4 The Itsuwa have a large number of employees. 5 Area of Influence The Itsuwa Family's influence encompasses specifically the Shikoku region. During the Master Clans Conference held every four years, the Head of the Itsuwa Family gives a report on the status of the region they monitor. They are part of Ten Master Clans, and are from the First Institute, where the research focus was, "Magic that Directly Interferes with Living Organisms". 3 "Rupture" is the Ichijou Family's far-famed ability, a Dispersal-Systematic Magic that vaporizes all fluid within the target's body and possesses A-rank destructive power. 4 An unexpected by-product that occurs when the magic is used, is that machinery can be destroyed. 5 Business VenturesEdit Ichijou Gouki is the President of a Seabed Resource Mining Company that performs business in the Sea of Japan. 21 Main HouseEdit The Ichijou reside in Kanazawa (Hokuriku, Ishikawa). They live in a mansion that is a grand residence roughly ten times that of an average separated house residence, which happens to be a mere thirty minute walk away from Third High School. 2 There are only a few number of servants unlike the Saegusa and Itsuwa Families. They operate under the policy of "If a machine could do it, then a machine would do it" and use home automation extensively. 2 The Ichijou Family owns a second home in Tokyo that Gouki had built ten years previously. 5 Area of InfluenceEdit The Ichijou Family's influence encompasses Northern Japan, specifically the San'in and Hokuriku regions. During the Master Clans Conference held every four years, the Head of the Ichijou Family gives a report on the status of the regions they monitor They are part of Ten Master Clans, and are from the Second Institute, where the research focus was, "Direct Interference of Inorganic Substances", specifically the development of the oxidation to deoxidization branch of Absorption Type Magic. 2 Business VenturesEdit Mai, the current Head of the Futatsugi Family is a shareholder of multiple Chemical Engineering and Food Engineering Companies.1 Main HouseEdit The Futatsugi reside in Ashiya (Kansai, Hyōgo).1 Area of InfluenceEdit The Futatsugi Family's influence encompasses specifically the Chūgoku region. During the Master Clans Conference held every four years, the Head of the Futatsugi Family gives a report on the status of the region they monitor The Army General Headquarters established a secret research institute in 2002. During the 2010's and 2020's there were research institutes that operated, which were structured off the secret institute to develop the Elements; all of which were closed due to a change made in Magician development policy. 2 Before the organization and classification of the Four Systems and Eight Types, a classification based on the traditional attributes of Earth (地), Water (水), Fire (火), Wind (風), Light (光), and Thunder (雷) was used. The Elements were developed in accordance with this concept. Upon the establishment and classification of the Four Systems and Eight Types, the development of these Magicians following the traditional attributes became regarded as inefficient, and the development of the Elements ceased. 1 For those who hold positions of great power, the bloodline of the Elements is valuable. 3 DetailsEdit The Elements have innately inherited gifts separate from the magic they had or were given. Since the begging of research on magic, fear and superstition against magic was rampant. Due in part because of this, those who were developed, the Elements were labeled as 'Sorcerers' and 'Witches'. They took it upon themselves, taking measures to show that they would not be a threat, they had the researchers incorporate into their genes; compliance and absolute obedience towards their leaders. 1 Those in charge made the geneticists take whatever measures that were needed to ensure this; hence the 'descendants of the Elements' have a high ratio of expressing a certain trait, which is 'dependency'. 1 Psychologists and Geneticists haven't been able to answer why and how these characteristics are inheritable. At first it was seen that characteristics of ones personality couldn't be inherited, though when looking back through ones family tree, undeniable similarities would be seen that couldn't be explained to be from something like 'environmental factors'. 1 It was easily seen that they would have a specific person, usually of the opposite sex, that they would be greatly attached to and rely on. The descendants of the Elements themselves believed that their destinies were written in their genes. Although using such a thing as an excuse for accepting their reliance on others; the 'dependency' that they feel isn't publicly perceived as an emotional weakness. Scholars have claimed that there is a more appropriate word for the 'dependency', meaning loyalty. The Chiba Family was renowned for using personal Speed and Weight Magic in close quarters combat. The Chiba Family's strength lay not in the fact they could adeptly use spells, but in a new system they pioneered for the training and development of close combat Magicians. 2 The Chiba and Isori families have close relations with one another due in part to the engravement spells the Isori engrave onto the CAD for the Chiba, where as the Yoshida family also have close relations with the Chiba family. 3 Area of InfluenceEdit Sakuradamon is within the Chiba Family's territory of jurisdiction. When Toshikazu is investigating the Vampire murders, his jurisdiction (then) is within Kasumeseki as part of Police Department. Chiba StyleEdit AN21 021 Presently, of the Magicians serving as policemen or infantry in the military, it was rumored that half of them were directly trained under the Chiba Family's system. This was the case for the navy and air force as well. Any unit that could encounter close combat situations often petitioned the Chiba Family for training. If solely dependent on connections within active duty troops, the Chiba Family's influence may eclipse that of the Ten Master Clans. 2 Their making of close combat weapons is their main source of income. The weapons they make are incomparably strong, like the Ikazuchimaru, which was the pinnacle of sword-type armament forged by the Chiba Family, the secret weapon that was the source of their pride. 4 Techniques & Secret ArtsEdit